


Love is Blind

by VoltronKat246



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltronKat246/pseuds/VoltronKat246
Summary: After a battle the team returns to the castle to find Alyssa badly wounded, and must help her recover.But some wounds can never be healed.





	Love is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction I have ever done and published, so sorry in advance if it turns out to be really bad! If you didn't notice, I have added a new character to the team, Alyssa. I may or may not do a short fan fiction on how she ended up with Voltron, but she hangs around the castle, and will sometimes help in battle and has gotten to know the paladins very well. Anyways hope you guys enjoy, again sorry if it turns out horrible!! -VoltronKat

Alyssa forced herself to stand back up, weakly holding onto her scythes, trying to steady her blurred vision. Sendak barked a laugh at her attempt to keep fighting, and came at her again, this time throwing her onto the ground with an awful force, and Alyssa screamed in pain as she heard something crack. She could hear the paladins voices on her com, but she couldn't speak, couldn't move, only lay there, helpless and weak, as he carelessly kicked and threw Alyssa around like an old doll, making her screech in pain more. She wanted to beg the paladins to hurry, to beg for help, but nothing came out. She could feel something wet on the side of her head, trickling down her face. She then saw the door opening, and saw the paladins rushing inside in a panic, then their eyes landed on Alyssa and her helpless bloody form. "Alyssa!" She heard many of them call her name, and Lance, Hunk and Shiro ran over to her, while she could hear Pidge and Keith fighting. Shiro slowly and gently pulled her head up, careful to avoid the injured side, and lifted her head a little at a time until she could see everyone's faces a little better. They all looked so scared, and sad, and Alyssa wished she could be there to comfort them, tell them she would be okay, but she couldn't. "Alyssa, say something. Please..." Lance said, nearly whispering, and she could hear his voice shake. He gripped onto her hands, and she couldn't help but notice how warm they were. Lance's eyes were starting to water, and Alyssa managed to slowly rub her thumb across his hand, and he squeezed his eyes shut, and Alyssa could see he was fighting back tears. Shiro was running his free hand through her hair, and Alyssa saw the silent tears starting to streak down Lance's checks, and Hunk averted his gaze. "Hunk, go find Coran and Allura, and have them bring a stretcher too." Shiro commanded, and Hunk quickly got up and went to find the Alteans. "Lance, I need you to find whatever you can in the medical bay to help stabilize her." He said, but Lance was staring into space, lost in his thoughts. "Lance!" He said more harshly, and Lance snapped back to reality, and hopped up, quickly wiping the tears off his face. He nodded, and jogged off as well. "Hang in there, helps coming." Shiro told her, and Alyssa tried as hard as she could to focus on him, to not slip into the unknown. Shiro suddenly hopped up, and Alyssa could see why. Sendak was coming back for her. Alyssa's whole body gave a tremor, and the corners of her vision went dark, and the pain became nearly unbearable, and she cried in pain. The Alteans had come, and before anyone could attack again, Sendak's arm was grabbing Alyssa, gripping her by her neck, and Alyssa sent a blood curdling cry of pain out. Everything was getting too blurry to see clearly, and all the voices were muddled together and hard to understand. The last thing Alyssa could see clearly was Lance, his bayard activated, tears in his eyes. Then there was a blast of force, and Alyssa was slammed against the wall harder than she had ever been thrown, and then, darkness and silence. 

Lance was sitting in front of the cryopod, where he spent most of his days and nights since Sendak. He stared at Alyssa, the only part of her without a scar was her face, her eyes still closed peacefully, her chestnut brown hair draping over her shoulders. The one side of her head was plastered with dried blood, and her arms and legs were covered in cuts and bruises. "Hey." A voiced called from behind him that he recognized. It was Hunk. and he walked up behind him and sat next to him. "How are you doing?" He asked, but he knew Lance wasn't holding up well. Lance could hardly bring himself to eat or sleep, he barely moved from the spot he was in right now. Lance didn't need to say anything, but Hunk pulled him into a hug, and Lance didn't object. Soon everyone came to check on Alyssa, only to end up helping comfort Lance, Hunk even making Lance a milkshake to try to make him feel a little better. They stayed up late that night with him, and soon Lance was too exhausted and gave into his body ordering him to sleep. 

Lance woke up to Shiro shaking him. He looked worried, and somehow Lance had gotten into his own bed. "Hm? What's going on?" He mumbled, still half asleep. "Something weird is going on with Alyssa's cryopod." He said, and her name made him jolt awake. He tugged on his sweatshirt, and ran to her cryopod, Shiro in tow. Coran and Allura were hovering it closely, while everyone else was standing nearby looking a little anxious, even Keith. There was a long beep, and it suddenly started to open, and Shiro had to quickly dart forward to catch Alyssa. "W-Where am I?!" Alyssa asked, her voice frantic and panicked. "Don't worry, your okay, it's okay. We're safe now." Shiro comforted her. Alyssa whirled her head around, and gripped onto Shiro's arms. "Shiro? Where are we? Where are we?!" Alyssa repeated, her hands shaking. "Why is it so dark?" She asked, and Lance felt a feeling of dread building inside him. "The lights are on.." Hunk said slowly, and Alyssa crumpled onto the floor, her hands frantically searching the floor, gripping onto whatever she could touch. "I can't see!! Why can't I see anything?! I can't see! Where are you?!" Lance felt the color drain from his face, and saw the dreading looks everyone was giving each other as they watched Alyssa plea and cry for help. They all knew. Alyssa had gone blind.   


End file.
